


So Alive

by stharridan



Series: So Alive [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orihime never knew she could feel this happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Alive

Orihime laid her head on his shoulder, smiling as he rested his cheek against the top of her head. He breathed in the scent of her hair, and she closed her eyes and allowed the sway of the train lull her to slumber.

But she couldn't sleep. Part of her feared for her family, their friends, his father. What would they think of them?

His hand tightened around hers as if he knew what she was thinking. She squeezed back, breathing a silent sigh. She never thought she could feel so happy, this alive.

She would relish this feeling forever.


End file.
